La guerre du string
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Post 408 à la demande de Tipi Bien qu'il soit entré en possession du string de sa chère patronne, House n'est pas satisfait. Cuddy quand à elle, est déterminé à récupérer son bien. C'est un presque craquage, mais pas tout à fait. Et ha! Au fait, c'est Rated M


Salut les geeeeens =D  
Voici un petit OS pour vous et rien que pour vous! Enfin aussi pour Tipi, parce qu'un jour où je me faisais grave chier... *Mais Fanhouse! T'as trois fics en cours dont une traduction!*  
Silence, petite voix dans ma tête!  
J'avais envie de faire du neuf, alors j'ai demandé à Tipi "Hey, t'aurais pas un sujet de fic pour moi, s'il te plait!?" Elle m'a dit vouloir en savoir plus sur les suites du "vol" de string de Cuddy dans la saison 4! Si c'est pas un invitation évidente à faire du M ça, j'sais pas ce que c'est!  
Bref, je préviens, c'est du M, du Huddy (duh..) et de l'humour! Avec un titre pareil, vous vous en doutiez... Allez bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à lacher une review!

* * *

House était assis à son bureau, mains jointes, fixant un regard contrarié sur le morceau de tissu rouge vif qui trônait sur son bureau.  
Être en possession de l'un des strings de Cuddy était beaucoup moins jouissif qu'il ne s'était imaginé. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire ? En plus de ça, Cuddy le lui avait indirectement donné en passant un marché avec Cole. Elle avait eu un coup d'avance sur lui tout au long de la journée, et ça lui avait prit jusqu'à la fin de son cas (Bordel, enfin un vrai cas de Lupus!) avant de s'en rendre compte.  
Au moins, il avait eu la satisfaction de virer Big Love.  
Il se demanda brièvement qui il aurait choisi entre Amber et Kutner, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant.

Ce qui importait était : comment allait-il prendre sa revanche ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire des portes du paradis posées sur son bureau ?

Le diagnosticien se pencha légèrement en avant, reniflant le tissu.

Ce sous-vêtement était la preuve d'une chose. Cuddy se baladait dans l'hôpital, serrant des mains, donnant des ordres, adressant des sourires aguicheurs à de potentiels porte monnaies...

Et elle n'avait pas de culotte.

House se leva difficilement, la douleur dans sa jambe faisant écho à celle des biopsies de ses reins, son foie et ses poumons, et partit en direction des étages inférieurs, sac sur l'épaule, le string bien en sécurité dans la poche de son manteau.

* * *

Cuddy poussa un soupir une fois que Foreman était sortit. Il lui avait fait un compte rendu détaillé du cas et du choix des candidats par House, ne manquant pas de lui faire remarquer que son plan avait foiré. Donc Cole était parti, Kutner restait. Magnifique fiasco. Elle qui espérait que House se retrouve avec une équipe constituée de médecins plus raisonnables que lui, voilà que l'hôpital accueillait en son sein un employé capable de mettre le feu aux patients.

En plus, House était en possession de son string. Elle se demandait quel usage il allait en faire. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le sous-vêtement dans un cadre, affiché dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Le diagnosticien n'était pas en deçà de quelque chose d'aussi puéril. Il avait bien hurlé dans la clinique qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte.  
Elle grimaça en repensant à cette scène. Comme quoi, il faut souffrir pour obtenir ce que l'on veut.

L'administratrice empila les dossiers qu'elle avait l'intention d'embarquer chez elle, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, espérant d'une part fouiller le casier de House et récupérer son bien, d'autre part récupérer sa tenue de sport. Un jogging la détendrait.

En arrivant dans les vestiaires, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était que quelqu'un était sous la douche. La seconde, que le sac de House était négligemment posé devant son casier qui lui était bien fermé.  
La doyenne ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant un cadenas à code avec 6 chiffres qui sécurisait le casier du diagnosticien.

Sans vraiment y croire, elle tenta la date d'anniversaire de House, puis la date d'obtention de son diplôme, puis la date de l'anniversaire de son ex...  
Elle roula des yeux, agacée par sa propre stupidité. House était bourré de défaut, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était d'être prévisible !

Elle se figea un bref instant, entendant la voix du diagnosticien s'élever depuis la salle de bain.

\- … m'a pas raté...

Foreman lui avait parlé de l'épisode des biopsies. Elle savait à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Son cœur se serra un peu pour lui. Mais elle se reprit. Des milliers de gens subissaient des biopsies chaque jour et s'en remettaient très bien, il n y avait pas de raison que House soit plus à plaindre qu'eux !  
Oui mais ces milliers de gens restaient alités après l'intervention, ils ne courraient pas partout en quête d'un diagnostic ou de nouveaux employés.

Cuddy se dirigea à pas de loups vers les douches, voulant s'assurer que House allait bien. L'eau ne s'était pas arrêté de couler et House fredonnait même un petit air.  
La doyenne s'avança doucement vers la pile de vêtement jetée en vrac sur le banc, et fourra les mains dans les poches du jean, espérant y trouver son bien, mais elle ne trouva qu'un flacon de Vicodine à moitié vide.  
Dommage.  
Elle pensa un bref instant à prendre le flacon en otage pour récupérer son string, mais chassa l'idée d'un revers de la main.

Jouer avec la douleur et l'addiction de House n'apportait jamais rien de bon.  
Cependant, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise ! Il lui fallait juste un autre otage !  
Fière de son larcin, elle retourna dans les vestiaires sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

House sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, une autre sur la tête avec laquelle il frottait vigoureusement ses cheveux.  
Il recolla les petits pansement qu'il avait du enlever avant d'aller sous l'eau, grimaçant alors que le trou qu'il avait dans les reins lui faisait savoir qu'il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont il levait les bras.

Rien que la Vicodine ne pouvait arranger. Il en goba une, notant au fond de sa tête que ce serait sûrement la dernière de la soirée s'il voulait éviter la surdose, et finit de se sécher, évitant les mouvements brusques.  
Il s'assit à coté de sa pile de vêtement et commença à piocher à l'intérieur quand il se rendit compte d'un détail plutôt gênant.

\- Ok ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte. La personne qui m'a volé mon boxer a intérêt à me le rendre maintenant, si elle ne veut pas que je mette l'hôpital à feu et à sang !

Il attendit quelques minutes, mais rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne.

C'était un MMS de la part de Cuddy.

Son boxer trônait entre les bras d'un ours en peluche qu'il reconnaissait comme étant l'une de ces horreurs qui étaient vendues dans la boutique de l'hôpital. Devant l'ours était une petite pancarte avec les mots « Nous sommes prêts à négocier. »

Avec un sourire en coin, House vérifia dans son casier que son manteau était toujours là avec le string, se rhabilla sans son boxer (Dieu que c'était inconfortable!) et partit vers l'ascenseur, prêt à en découdre.

* * *

Cuddy ne releva pas la tête quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Le nounours et le boxer étaient bien en sécurité dans son tiroir et elle ne bougerait pas de là, ce qui rendait l'accès complètement accessible pour House.

\- Je suis outré, docteur Cuddy. Du harcèlement sexuel envers l'un de vos chefs de service, mais où va le monde ?

\- Vous avez mon bien ?

House ouvrit grand la bouche, et regarda autour de lui comme pour prendre des gens à témoin.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ?! Elle me fait un cadeau et maintenant elle me le reprend !

Cuddy leva les yeux, mettant en place son meilleur masque de « Me faites pas chier. »

\- Le string était une contrepartie pour que vous viriez Kutner. De ce que j'ai compris, il est toujours payé par cet hôpital, donc, vous ne l'avez pas renvoyé. Le but d'un marché, House, c'est que lorsque l'un des partis a rempli sa part, l'autre rempli la sienne.

Le diagnosticien fit un bruit semblable à ceux qui signalaient des erreurs dans les jeux télévisés.

\- Loupé patronne ! Vous avez passé un marché avec _Cole_ que si vous lui donniez votre string, il vous aiderait à jouer avec mes billes ! Même si l'appellation « balles de tennis » serait plus appropriés... Bref ! Il a tenté, il a raté, il vous doit un string. Dommage qu'il l'ait perdu...

\- Je suppose que vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous « commando » alors.

\- Et si j'me fait mal avec ma braguette ? Il faudra que je remplisse un formulaire d'accident du travail, vous devrez me faire un arrêt de 2 semaines, et une infirmière devra me faire des pansements tous les jours...

Il prit un air pensif.

\- Vous avez pas été infirmière dans le temps, si ?

Cuddy roula des yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Le deal est simple House. Mon sous-vêtement contre le votre. Pas de négociation supplémentaire.

Le médecin fit volte face brusquement, faisant un grand mouvement avec sa canne.

\- Je me vengerai ! Hurla-t-il d'un air théâtral.

Cuddy s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'en avait pas fini, et elle le savait.

* * *

Elle n'entendit que peu parler de lui le jour suivant. Bizarrement, il semblait faire profil bas. Ça n'était pas vraiment un problème, ça avait permit à la doyenne d'abattre plus de travail en une journée qu'en une semaine. C'était les jours comme celui ci où elle se rendait compte à quel point la vie d'administrateur pouvait être ennuyeuse. Elle plaignait sincèrement tous les directeurs d'hôpitaux qui n'avaient pas un House dans leur staff pour égayer leurs journées.

La doyenne rentra un peu plus tôt ce soir là, et nota avec surprise que sa porte était entrouverte.

Elle était bien trop perfectionniste pour laisser sa porte entrouverte...

Le portable en main et le cœur battant, elle entra dans sa maison, inspectant toutes les pièces. Qui que ce soit qui était entré pendant son absence, il était parti.

Cuddy poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais ferma tout de même sa porte d'entrée à double tour, avant de se laisser tomber dans son canapé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il attira son attention.

Un ours en peluche était assis sur sa table basse, une pancarte similaire à celle qu'elle avait utilisé la veille entre les pattes.

« Les négociations continuent, retrouvez le beau et grand diagnosticien dans son appartement. PS Rangez moi avec vos sous-vêtements. »

Saisie d'un horrible doute, Cuddy se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa commode. Tous ses strings avaient disparus, remplacés par des boxers.

* * *

House réprima un sourire en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volé, puis s'effaça, laissant entrer une Cuddy furieuse.

\- Vous avez fouillé dans mes tiroirs !

House haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- C'est pas la première fois...

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, mais se ravisa, décidant qu'il n'allait pas changer de sujet aussi facilement.

House la détailla, notant qu'elle avait gardé la même tenue qu'au travail excepté pour ses talons qu'elle avait remplacé par des chaussure plates.

La doyenne, elle ne s'occupait pas de lui, plus intéressée par la localisation de ses sous-vêtements que par les frasques du diagnosticien.

Son regard se fixa sur un string noir qui traînait par terre.  
Elle avança à grands pas vers le bout de tissu, puis se pencha en avant pour le ramasser.

Elle ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle.

\- Vous avoir deux fois de la même manière en deux jours, c'est juste trop beau ! Lança House avec un grand sourire. Je vois que vous ne portez toujours pas de culotte ! Pourtant vous avez pu rentrer chez vous hier soir, non ?

Cuddy ferma les yeux. Elle avait du l'enlever après qu'un interne renverse maladroitement son café sur elle. Elle avait prit un change pour sa jupe, mais pas pour ses sous-vêtements... En y repensant l'interne n'était peut-être pas si innocent que ça... C'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait cette erreur.

\- Vous ne portez pas de sous-vêtement non plus. Fit elle remarquer en se tournant vers House.

Celui ci jeta un bref coup d'œil à son pantalon de pyjama bleu pâle avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'suis solidaire ! J'allais pas vous laisser cul nu toute seule !

Il marqua une pause, se délectant du visage agacé de sa patronne.

\- Vous percutez ? On est tous les deux dans la même pièce, et aucun de nous n'a de sous-vêtement. Je pense qu'on devrait considérer la suite...

\- Vous voulez dire celle où je vous étrangle avec votre canne et je repars chez moi avec un sac plein de mes affaires ?

\- Ben habituellement, quand un homme et une femme...

\- Vous êtes un porc !

\- Vous m'avez donné votre string, et vous m'avez donné une vu magnifique sur votre royal postérieur ! Je suis sûr que Wilson vous dirait que dans certaines tribus indiennes, c'est synonyme de demande en mariage !

\- Dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans l'une de ces tribus alors ! Lança Cuddy sarcastiquement. Vous m'excusez, je vais récupérer mon bien.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de la chambre, mais fut une fois de plus interrompu par House.

\- Une femme sans culotte dans ma chambre n'en ressort pas avant d'avoir fait un tour dans mon lit, vous êtes prévenue !

Secouant la tête, elle continua son chemin, déterminée à retrouver son fauteuil, ses dossiers et son thé.  
Elle n'avait pas compté sur House qui l'avait suivi.

\- Vous êtes entrée malgré ma sommation...

\- Comme si vous aviez l'intention de mettre votre menace à exécution.

La doyenne se raidit quand elle sentit House l'approcher par derrière.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas tant que ça finalement. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle sentit une main demandeuse se poser sur sa taille, tandis que l'autre dessinait des cercles sur son abdomen.  
Le diagnosticien se pencha en avant, mettant son visage joue contre joue avec celui de la doyenne.

\- Alors, docteur Cuddy, on fait une trêve ?

Cuddy chercha rapidement des mots, son cerveau tirant toutes les sonnettes d'alarmes imaginables, tandis que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine scandant « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! » en même temps que sa respiration.

La main sur sa hanche descendit lentement sur sa cuisse, semblant demander la permission d'aller dans des contrées plus intimes.  
Le conflit en Cuddy ne fit que s'intensifier, mais son corps sembla prendre une décision à sa place. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se dit quand sa main remonta contre la joue de House et l'attira dans un baiser un peu maladroit du fait de leur position, mais pas moins passionné.

Ne perdant plus de temps, la doyenne se retourna et enroula ses bras autour du cou du diagnosticien, bien décidée à gagner le droit de sortir... Ou de rester.  
Elle ne put réprimer un sourire quand elle sentit les mains du médecin se poser sur son postérieur, lui rappelant vaguement la fois où il avait simuler un cancer.  
Chassant ce souvenir agaçant de son esprit elle posa les lèvres sur sa jugulaire, lui soutirant un gémissement, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le lit, la faisant basculer dessus.

Il chassèrent rapidement leurs habits avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de s'éterniser. Cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'ils se pourchassaient, jouaient l'un avec l'autre, se lançaient dans des batailles aussi futiles que puériles... Les préliminaires n'avaient que trop duré.

Ils gémirent de concert quand House entra enfin en elle, l'aidant à faire passer ses jambes par dessus ses épaules afin d'avoir un meilleur angle d'accès.  
Jamais Cuddy n'avait été aussi contente de sa vie de faire du yoga.  
Elle agrippa tant bien que mal aux épaules de House, cherchant autant de contact que possible, alors que celui ci commençait à donner des coups de reins, ayant totalement oublié les douleurs infligées par ses employés l'avant-veille.  
Leur danse continua quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que House sente les parois de Cuddy se resserrer autour de lui. Sa bouche plongea brusquement vers celle de la doyenne, se collant à elle, et avalant avec délectation ses cris d'extases alors que le corps de la brune était parcouru de vagues de plaisir.  
Quand elle reprit un semblant de ses capacité, Cuddy posa de nouveau ses mains sur le visage de House, maintenant ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors que celui ci continuait ses coups de reins, espérant suivre sa partenaire dans la jouissance.  
Il le fit sans plus tarder, s'immobilisant tandis que des spasmes de plaisir similaires à ceux qui parcouraient encore la doyenne déferlaient sur lui. Lentement, il passa les bras dans le dos de la doyenne, la soulevant légèrement du lit, appuyant encore le contact de leur baiser, avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle, haletant. Cuddy se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et fermant les yeux.  
Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser son droit de sortie de sitôt.

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent House en milieu de matiné. Rien de bien anormal. La seule chose surprenante était que Cuddy avait toujours la tête posée sur lui, les yeux ouverts, mais ne semblant absolument pas prête à partir.

\- Il est 10h30. Marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard brumeux à son réveil.

\- J'ai appelé l'hôpital. Ils se passeront de moi aujourd'hui. Répondit Cuddy avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Et moi ?

\- Ton patron fermera les yeux, pour cette fois...

House se redressa légèrement, prenant soin de ne pas déloger Cuddy, pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de t'enlever ton string.

La brune posa un baiser sur sa clavicule avec un sourire mutin qui cachait en même temps une certaine appréhension.

\- J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de le faire. Répondit-elle. Mais il faudrait d'abord que tu me les rendes...

\- 322434

Cuddy fronça les suite de chiffres...

\- C'est le code de mon cadenas. Tu pourras récupérer l'objet du délit. Expliqua le diagnosticien.

\- C'est mes mensurations ?!

\- Je suis un type observateur... Je viendrai récupérer mes boxers ce soir ?

\- J'applique la même loi que toi, tu sais... Tout homme qui rentre sans slip ne ressort pas avant d'avoir visiter mon lit...

\- Je suis pas du style à respecter les règles, mais je crois que je vais faire une exception. Répondit House avec un sourire en coin.

Un silence confortable s'installa, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

\- House...

\- Hmm ?

\- Pour un résultat pareil, tu peux demander à tes employés de voler mes sous-vêtements quand tu veux.

* * *

Fini! Bonne journée ^^


End file.
